


Nothing but Time

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Cute, Jail, Language, M/M, Slight change in timeline, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Tommy and Nikki talk while in jail.





	Nothing but Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I've switched some events around, mainly Tommy going to jail. I hope you guys like it!

“Oh come on, is the holding cell really necessary?” Nikki asked as he was lead into the back of the jail. 

“Your bail hasn’t gone through yet, and we can legally hold you for twenty-four hours,” The cop told him. Nikki was placed in a jail cell by himself. He sighed as he sat on the bench. A few minutes later, another cop walk by with someone else in handcuffs.

“In you go Mr. Lee,” A cop chuckled a little bit. Nikki’s head popped up at hearing Tommy’s last name. Nikki made his way to the bars as he heard the clang of Tommy’s cell closing.

“T-Bone?” Nikki asked.

“Fucking hell Sixx, we really fucked it up this time, didn’t we?” Tommy responded.

“Yeah man, we did. But that fucker deserved it,” Nikki told him.

“Yeah, but did you really have to throw around that word? I mean, there were cameras there man. That shit’s gonna live forever.” Tommy told him.

“It’ll die. They won’t show it on America’s Funniest Home Videos and I don’t see it being on AOL for very long,” Nikki headed back to his bench and flopped down. A few minutes of silence went by before Nikki heard shuffling in the cell next to him. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing…” Tommy answered, but Nikki could tell he was pacing. “Hey Nik? I got a request.”

“I don’t have any smokes man. Left them in my hotel room when the cops showed up,” Nikki told him.

“It’s not that,” Tommy told him. “Just forget it dude. It’s dumb.”

“What do you want?” Nikki asked. He heard Tommy settle on his own bench.

“Can you...can you keep talking to me?” Tommy asked. “I don’t like the silence.” Nikki was about to start teasing him when he stopped. Tommy had only been out of jail a few months. He had been kept in solitary the whole time, and Nikki was sure that this was bringing up bad memories for the drummer.

“Sure man,” Nikki told him. “Anything particular you want me to talk about? You know I can ramble for hours if need be.”

“How’s that book idea of yours going?” Tommy asked. Nikki smiled some.

“Pretty good. Actually, the guy I found to help it flow and shit, he suggested we do the whole band. Give all the dirty details and shit. We each write a chapter and have fun with it.” Nikki explained.

“The dirt on the band is enough to get us an NC-17 rating man,” Tommy laughed. “I love it. Let’s do it.”

“Mick said he’d do it, but he’s a man of few words so his chapters will only be like a page,” Nikki told him.

“And he’ll throw in some alien shit or something into it,” Nikki could practically hear Tommy smiling. “I can’t wait to read his.” The silence fell then and Nikki was racking his brain trying to figure out what to say next. “I call bullshit on Vince being fed Big Macs and beer in jail.”

“Why’s that?” Nikki asked.

“I don’t know if he just got lucky with the cops he had, or if it was because of where I was, but they sure weren’t giving me Big Macs and beer,” Tommy admitted. “I got put in solitary. They said it was for my own protection. But there was this one little punk and he made those months fucking miserable.”

“Tommy…” Nikki closed his eyes. He had been to jail before, but it was usually overnight and it usually involved a bottle of whiskey somewhere in the story about how he ended up there.

“I mean, Vince fucking killed a guy Nik. And he said they were giving him alcohol like crazy. Pam fucking says I beat her. I guess potential wife beaters are worse than people guilty of manslaughter.” Tommy sighed

“Don’t worry. We’ll be out of here before we know it,” Nikki told him. “You think Vince and Mick even know we’re gone?”

“I highly doubt it,” Tommy told him. “Mick goes into some like, fucking deep sleep trance. And Vince is too busy screwing anything that walks.” He heard Nikki’s deep laugh then, causing a smile on his face. “Hey Nik?”

“Yeah man?” Nikki asked.

“Wanna go get a burger when we get out of here?” Tommy asked.

“Sure,” Nikki nodded. “When was the last time we just went out together?”

“I think two wives ago,” Tommy laughed. “Because we still went out when I married...what was her name again?”

“Shit if I remember,” Nikki chuckled. “You’ve had too many girlfriends and wives. I can’t keep track of it all.”

“I haven’t had that...okay never mind,” Nikki laid back on the bench and looked up at the ceiling. “At least I never dated Vanity.”

“In my defense, I was high pretty much that whole relationship,” Nikki told him. “Could you imagine how much fucking different my life would be if I had married her or Lita?”

“I can’t see you and Vanity getting married. But you and Lita? I think you guys would’ve been cute honestly,” Tommy told him. “Things happen for a reason. Just like me and Heather…” Tommy trailed off. “I miss her sometimes, you know? Like I love my boys, and I’m so fucking thankful for them, but I don’t see them as much as I would like to. And I feel like if I could’ve just hung on, her and I would’ve had the kids I always wanted.”

“Like you said, things happen for a reason,” Nikki told him. “But it makes us stronger in the end, doesn’t it?”

“I guess,” Tommy shrugged. “Who knew you were getting so philosophical?”

“Oh, fuck you,” Nikki laughed. “So, what do we do now?”

“Wish they would’ve put us in the same fucking cell. We could’ve like conned them out of a deck of cards or something,” Tommy told him. “Glad I got my makeup off though. That would’ve been twenty kinds of fun.”

“Thankfully we’re not with the general population,” Nikki told him. “Make up on would’ve caused a whole new set of problems.” The silence fell again. “Hey T-Bone?”

“Yeah?”

“I...wanna come over and watch the game with me Sunday?” Nikki asked. “San Diego is playing Indianapolis. Could be a good game and we’ll be back home by then.”

“Yeah dude. That sounds pretty awesome. Need me to bring anything?” Tommy asked.

“Well, we’re gonna get some pizza so if there’s anything else…” Nikki trailed off. “It’ll be fun.”

“Hell yeah it will! Because I’ll be there,” Tommy laughed. Nikki smiled a truly genuine smile.

Who would’ve thought time in a jail cell could make him smile like that? They had to wait still, but now they had something to look forward to. And that burger sounded better with each passing minute.


End file.
